roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Susanoo
Personality Taking nothing serious, just tends to be serious when its needed, he hates weaklings but he tries his best to make them better, is just into fighting when its needed. Is calm every time and can't be heated that easily. Backstory Tetsuya was raised in the Dojo of the monks in WayHaven. He learned the aspects of being a monk, not like his little Brother, Tyler or also called Mystic who died in the last 2 years. Tetsuya was the best example of being a monk prodigy in the whole monk family and Tyler was just a miserable failure. That's what the elders were saying. But it wasn't true. Tyler had a lot more potential in fighting and Tetsuya was the exact opposite of him. Tetsuya wasn't good in Fighting and that made him kinda depressed. That's the reason why he left WayHaven at the age of 14. He didn't attend the WayHaven Academy. He searched a lonely place where no one could find him.. and trained his Quirk there. Of course he didn't forget the monk aspects of himself. He meditated but also trained his Quirk. After having trained for 5 years, he came back to WayHaven and heard that his Brother died. That wasn't a nice welcoming message. He became a Pro Hero as he showed what he can do for the City in his 19th living year. Thus he showed that he was quite a helpful individual and that's how he became a Pro. Resources The whole dojo of his family, it's a big property. Equipment/Weaponry: Tetsuya carries an over-average length Katana with him. It is 90cm long and 39,4mm wide Quirk God of the Wind Tetsuya is able to manipulate the wind around him in a radius of 5 metres. He can manipulate the strength of the wind around him, i.e. turning a light breeze to a hard and strong gust. Thus he is able to control these winds with his katana and his body. Tetsuya is able to shape and form this wind to a certain point, as his "God of the Wind" technique creates a wind cloud that can carry him. He is also able to sharpen those winds, but only if he concentrates a lot. Tetsuya needs 1 turn to concentrate or dissipate the winds around him. Wind Slicer Tetsuya makes a horizontal slice in the air, creating a 3 metre horizontal wind slices that are as sharp as a knife and that fly at the speed of 18mph, or 8m/s. The max range is 5 metres. Tetsuya can perform this twice a turn. "God of the Wind" Tetsuya slices a circle around him, cutting the wind beneath him and making a wind cloud that is able to carry him. Hiruko must sacrifice the wind around him and is not able to use his quirk for 5 turns then. Tetsuya flies a bit above and can move up to 40mph and the wind cloud stays for 3 turns. Bare Wind Technique Tetsuya concentrates the wind around him and then punches, headbutts or kicks the wind in the direction of his opponent. Those winds are blunt, but do the same amount of damage as the punch, headbutt or kick. The speed of the wind is 25mph, or 11m/s. The strength of the punch is 8kN, the strength of the headbutt of the headbutt is 12kN, and the max range is 20 metres. Susanoo Tetsuya slices the concentrated air around him for a turn, creating multiple little wind slices that become sharpened and thus creates a 1 metre radius barrier around him, that slices everything that it touches, because the sharpened wind slices around him move like a hard wind breeze. The barrier can be maintained for 4 turns. Can be compared to a rotor that goes with 80mph speed and has knives on it. Does 5K N damage per turn. CD is 4 turns Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age OC